Guitar Hero: Metallica
Your site is next--Terrorism_Leader Guitar Hero Metallica is a game in the Guitar Hero series that's based around the band Metallica. It was released on March 29th, 2009 for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii. It was released for the PlayStation 2 on April 14th, 2009. UK Release of all versions was 29th May 2009. Some UK stores (Chips) gave away Metallica Faceplates with the PS3, X360 and Wii Solus versions. This faceplate only fits the World Tour Guitar. Also available in the UK is a Solo Guitar Bundle, containing the game, a World Tour Guitar and separate Metallica faceplate. Gameplay Just like in World Tour, the player will be able to play as guitar, bass, drums, and vocals. Four players can play full band. There will be 49 songs total. 28 which will be Metallica and the other 21 will be guest acts. There will be a new difficulty for drums which will be called Expert + and will allow players to use double bass kick pedals. All features that were available in Guitar Hero World Tour will be available along with some new ones. The "Death Magnetic" album will be playable to those who downloaded for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. The Wii and PlayStation 2 versions of the game will include "Broken, Beat & Scarred", "Cyanide", and "My Apocalypse" since they are not compatible with the Death Magnetic download. The display has changed slightly, with a new 'Star Meter' to the right of the play area. It shows how many stars you have, and how close you are to the next star. The Note Streak display has also been moved to the right of the play area. On commencing Career Mode, a cutscene is shown of Metallica walking onto stage, accompanied by 'The Ecstasy of Gold' then straight into 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' and 'The Unforgiven' *Possible Spoiler* It is possible (on the X360 version) to complete the game when on only 33% or so. Unlock each tier using the minimum of stars, until the final tier is unlocked. Once you have completed 'The Thing That Should Not Be', the game registers Complete. *Another Possible Spoiler* You can complete up to 'The Thing That Should Not Be' on any difficulty, then if 'The Thing That Should Not Be' is completed on Hard or Expert, you get the 75g Achievement as if the whole game had been completed on Hard/Expert. Ian 'Lemmy' Kilmister from Motörhead and King Diamond are unlocked for players to select after their respective songs have been completed. Members of Metallica are unlocked upon completion of their respective careers (Kirk for Guitar, James for Vocals, Robert for Bass and Lars for Drums) Metallica roadie Zach Harmon is unlocked upon completion of Band career. Zach Harmon is the guy who gives James his guitar before playing "The Unforgiven". Storyline Inspired after playing a Metallica concert, you start a band. After playing some songs and working your way up to fortune, you open for Metallica, while competing with an '80s glam rock band called The Poseurs. Setlist ''Main article: List of songs in Guitar Hero: Metallica'' Teaser IH08aan_yRU See also *List of songs in Guitar Hero: Metallica *Metallica External Links GuitarHeroMetallica.org *http://www.GuitarHeroMetallica.org - Dedicated to the greatest game from the greatest rock band ever. Screen shots, track lists, reviews, manuals and more. *http://kotaku.com/5012393/guitar-hero-metallica-coming-this-year *http://www.joystiq.com/2008/06/02/guitar-hero-metallica-coming-before-q1-2009/ Category:Games * Category:2009 video games Category:Drum Compatability Category:Microphone Compatability